Various issues may exist with conventional approaches for handling nonlinearity in communication systems. For example, conventional systems and methods, if any existed, for handling distortion in nonlinear systems may be costly, cumbersome, or inefficient—e.g., they may be complex, time consuming, require considerable power, and/or may fail to address distortion introduced by the nonlinearity and/or may introduce errors or distortion.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.